


Dancing Queen

by xx_angelbaby_xx



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 17:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16837219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xx_angelbaby_xx/pseuds/xx_angelbaby_xx
Summary: Summary: Jonathan and the reader dance to ABBA and other 70s-80s artistsWarnings: NoneRequest: Hi! I love your work :) may i request a jonathan byers x reader who is a dancer fluffy imagine pretty please xox.





	Dancing Queen

Could you do a jonathan Byers X reader where a song they like comes on like at a part of something like that and she makes him dance with her and it’s just super cute.

Dancing had been a passion of your since you were little. Ever since the age of six when your mom enrolled you into the local dance studio. There you studied ballet, jazz and tap, and the same love you held for it continued to this day. The only person outside the dance studio that shared your enthusiasm for dance was your boyfriend Jonathan Byers. His dancing wasn’t the best, (who were you kidding he danced like his ankle was broken) but he loved dancing and watching you dance. You mostly danced to classical music, but today Jonathan was in charge of music.

As he placed a CD into the boombox, you mentally prepared yourself for whatever he had chosen. It’s not like Jonathan had a bad taste in music, quite the opposite actually, but dancing to a pop song is much harder than to a classical song. As Princes’ latest hit Purple Rain filled the room, you laughed as Jonathan grabbed your hands and spun you around. Your laughter filled the room despite your efforts to not embares Jonathan for his dancing. Dancing to a slow song like was too hard for the both of you, so Jonathan decided to change to the song to a more upbeat song. ABBA’s Dancing Queen. You two continued holding hands while swaying to the music, and sang along with the song. You still laughed at his dancing while singing along. What Jonathan didn’t understand was you weren’t laughing at him (only a little), but laughing because you were having so much fun with him. His face turned so red that you let go of his hands and turned off the music.

“Jonathan baby, what the matter?” You tried to grab his hands again but he pulled away.

“Am I really that bad of a dancer that you have to laugh at me every time?” He seemed genuinely hurt but you still couldn’t stop laughing.

“Oh Johnny, I’m laughing because I’m having fun. Now give me your hands so we can dance again,” You two danced, not caring how badly he danced as music filled the room.

————————————————————–

Hope you guys liked it!! I’m not the best at writing smut but I tried my best! IF you want to be added to the tag list feel free to dm me! Requests are open, feel free to drop a request in our ask box. Please do not reupload any of my stories! Gif is not mine. Feedback is welcome and very wanted! Up next is a part 2 rain, a Percival graves fic!


End file.
